Kurt's Turn
by Sapphire Bright Stars
Summary: Kurt thought his Senior year would be magical. But then things started to go down hill, until Shelby Concorran came into his life and showed him the talented man he was supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Kurt Hummel had expected his senior year to be magic after encouraging his boyfriend to transfer from Dalton to McKinley.

He and Rachel Berry had bonded while in New York during Nationals were a beautiful friendship had blossomed. They were going to help each other to get into Nayada.

Thing was he doubted his talent and thought that running for Senior Class President was the way to go.

Then after Rachel announced that they were putting on a school play West Side Story, which Kurt really wanted to be a part of, playing the lead Tony, his whole year started to go downhill.

He did an amazing audition that was thrilling and exciting, he showed such agility and flexibility on that scaffolding (though he did pick a Barbara Streisand song to showcase his singing, when it would have been better suited to pick a song sung by the lead character Tony in the play).

The judges Coach Shannon Beiste, Emma Pillsbury and Artie, that he thought was a friend, criticised him while they talked about him. Ms Pillsbury said he had toothpick arms, which he didn't.

That really hurt. Artie said he was too delicate. And Beiste: who cared whether he excited her lady parts or not. That was so cruel. She might as well been calling him asexual.

At least they agreed to let him audition again, and Rachel agreed to help. But she laughed at him, not wanting him to kiss him. Then the other three, Beiste, Ms Pillsbury and Artie were laughing and ridiculing him. That just shattered his heart and made him feel completely humiliated and embarrassed.

This was going to be how his year was really going to be. He knew Blaine would get Tony, he chose a Tony song. He knew Blaine secretly wanted the role. Why would he choose that song in the first place?

He could never hate Blaine for that. But he hated what those judges did to him.

Then things changed when Shelby Concorran happened to come into his life, and show him who he was meant to be. She helped him to become the man he was born to be.

That was the day, the day of the audition, that Shelby Concorran became his fairy godmother.


	2. Chapter 2

A Bright Star

Kurt could hear their laughter as he did his lines, their laughter mocking him. Rachel was even laughing, when he tried to kiss her as she pushed him away, like he was diseased or something.

What was wrong with her?

She kissed Blaine. She kissed him twice.

Was it that repulsive to kiss him that she would push him away?

He was humiliated, embarrassed, these feelings left him feeling sick. He could feel his face burning, their laughter hitting him like a heatwave.

Rachel told him he could kiss her, but instead he pulled in his bottom lip, holding back tears and just ran.

Shelby Concorran had returned to the auditorium after hearing from Puck that Rachel would be doing lines from Romeo and Juliet.

She had been there to watch Rachel that first time. She had snuck in and taken a sit in the back.

Though Shelby was never the best mother, Rachel was still her daughter. Seeing her daughter on that stage performing "Somewhere", her heart almost burst with pride.

She was so talented. That was her daughter up there. She almost stood up and applauded when the three judges did, but she quickly stopped herself, not wanting to give herself away.

As she slowly rose from her seat, she heard a voice coming from the stage. It was high pitched. At first she thought it was another girl about to audition for Maria. But as she looked towards the stage, she was surprised to see what looked like a boy.

Just to be sure she got up and moved closer so she could get a better look.

Yes, it was a boy.

From where she stood she could sense his nervousness and his anticipation.

She had no idea why, but she was compelled to sit down and listen and watch this boy on stage and perform.

And perform he did, the way he used that scaffolding, and those sword thingies he was twirling around. The performance was breathtaking, but he was singing "The Greatest Star" that was so wrong.

But the way he emoted, the passion.

This kid had star quality.

But why did he have to pick that song?

Given he was a countertenor but she was sure he could use his lower range and sing a Tony song.

And now she was here, in the same seat, witnessing the humiliation of this poor boy. It made her angry that she had enough.

Descending the steps she made herself heard, and her anger felt.

"How could any of you laugh and ridicule this boy, that has put his heart and soul into both of his performances" she raised her voice.

Kevin, Emma and Beiste were startled by the voice.

Rachel had already left the stage.

Shelby stopped in front of the table.

She glared at the three.

Beiste was unfazed.

"I don't know who you are" she said calmly "But only students and members of staff are allowed on school grounds".

Shelby didn't care about what she just said, she still disgusted and angered by their treatment.  
>Emma she immediately recognised; likewise with Emma.<p>

"Ms Concorran, this is a school play, and if he is not right for the part..."

Shelby cut her off "Aren't you the school councillor here, and are you not meant to have encouraged, maybe used constructive criticism, not laugh the poor boy off stage. How do you think he is probably feeling at this moment? You just tore up his dream and flung it in his face".

Kevin remained quiet all this time.

Beiste slowly rose to his feet.

"MS Concorran, maybe we were a bit harsh, but he is still not right for the role".

Shelby could not believe this.

She faced her, keeping her voice low, but still not hiding the anger she was feeling.

"This is not Broadway; this is a school play in a public school. So I don't think any of you are experts on what talent is. If you think you are than you are delusional".

With that she left the auditorium.

What she had was a plan, if this boy was interested.

She saw something in him, that she knew she could help to grow and become something bigger.

This kid was a star waiting to happen.

And on the plus side maybe she could lure him to her new Glee Club.

A big part of her wanted to prove she was right and that they were wrong.

Now she had to found out what this kid's name was and where she could find him.

If he was already in the Glee Club here at McKinley, then it should be easy.

She set off to find the one person who would help her.


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story, and appreciate the reviews and the interest for it. I won't be continuing at the moment this as it is not going the way I want it to. But I might continue it at a later date if people are still interested.

But I will be posting a new story that is in my head and is screaming to be written. It has lots of drama, and a bit or humour. Some of it will be cannon the rest won't be.

I'm calling it My Obsession is You, which will be about Kurt having two secret admirers, only one is dangerous and quite deranged.

I'm adding Sebastian into the mix but keeping him to what they have him in the show.

I thought I would have Blaine sexually frustrated for a bit of humour.

I will be posting this new story sometime on the weekend. I already have two chapters completed.

Again I'm sorry that if people wanted Kurt's Turn updated but I am hoping you will really like this new story. It wants to be written, it's like a monster that wants be created.

was thrilled that there was quite a bit of interest in it, but I am currently working on another story that will have chapter one and chapter two up next week


End file.
